marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum Realm
The Quantum Realm is a dimension that can be entered from Earth by compressing a human's mass to a certain point. Entering the Quantum Realm could potentially cause the person who enters it to shrink forever. Due to the nature of the realm, time passes differently and is more fluid. As a result, with the right equipment, the Quantum Realm can be used for time travel though its impossible to change one's own timeline when traveling into the past in such a manner. History ''Ant-Man ''To be added ''Doctor Strange ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame Five years after the Decimation, a rat inadvertently activated the Quantum Tunnel's control pad, returning Scott Lang to Earth. While trapped in the Quantum Realm, only five hours had passed for Scott. Due to the time difference, Scott realized that the Quantum Realm's fluid nature could be used to time travel to retrieve the Infinity Stones from the past and undo Thanos' actions. The first attempt by Bruce Banner failed, causing Scott to age as time passed through him instead of him passing through time. Tony Stark was able to come up with a way to safely use the Quantum Realm to time travel, though the Avengers were unable to change their own timeline through changing events in the past due to the nature of quantum physics. The Avengers used the Quantum Realm to travel back in time to 2012, 2013, 2014 and due to a failed mission in 2012, 1970 as well. However, the 2014 Nebula used the time travel device to bring forward Thanos with his army. After Thanos' final defeat, Steve Rogers used the Quantum Realm a final time to return the Infinity Stones to their own times. However, he chose to remain in the past and marry Peggy Carter instead of returning to the present. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Ant-Man'' (First appearance) **''Doctor Strange'' **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Kevin Feige had this to say about the Quantum Realm: "the whole notion of the quantum realm and the whole notion of going to places that are so out there, they are almost mind-bendingly hard to fathom. It all plays into Phase Three.” while director Peyton Reed also had this to say about the Quantum Realm: "In the third act and introduce what, in the comics, was the microverse, in what we call the quantum realm. Creating this moment of self-sacrifice where he has to go into the quantum realm to save his daughter" Gallery ''Ant-Man'' Ant-Man Quantum Realm.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm Janet van Dyne Silouette.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm Janet van Dyne Silouette 2.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 2.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 3.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 4.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 5.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 7.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 8.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 9.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 10.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 11.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 12.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 13.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 14.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 15.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 16.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 17.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 5.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 4.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 3.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm 2.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm.JPG Blue Pym Disc Ant-Man Quantum Realm 3.JPG Blue Pym Disc Ant-Man Quantum Realm 2.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 24.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 23.JPG Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Doctor Strange culture Category:Avengers culture